


So Happy Together

by PenroseByAnyOtherName



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Soft girlfriends who don't want to admit they're girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenroseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/PenroseByAnyOtherName
Summary: Getting coffee and walking in the park hand in hand totally isn't a date, at least according to Gura.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	So Happy Together

“You’re late.”

“Five minutes isn’t late,” Amelia half-laughed, more a huff as she stopped her jog.

“Plenty late when it’s cold,” Gura bit back at her.

“If you want to complain I can find someone else to give this to,” Amelia teased, holding the coffee above Gura’s head.

“No,” Gura said as she gave enough of a jump to snatch her drink from the taunting hand.

“Then stop complaining.”

It seemed a simple enough request, but Gura could only bite her tongue and hide her complaints behind the warmth of her coffee. She held it in both hands, not noticing the hand swinging almost comically at Amelia’s side, brushing every so often at Gura’s hip.

When she did notice, she did not assume the obvious intentions.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Amelia asked, sweetly, as if she didn’t know.

“Flicking me,” Gura said simply, tone clipped.

“I’m not flicking you,” Amelia grinned and gently reached up, trying a more direct approach. She got as far as touching her fingers.

Gura smacked her hand away. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to hold your hand,” Amelia said, earnestly.

“Why?”

“I want to,” Amelia said with a shrug.

“Oh,” Gura dropped her shoulders and let her hand fall limply at her side. “You can, I guess.”

“Okay,” Amelia said, grinning around the word.

Amelia gently slid their hands together, an awkward fit, but she held tightly. Amelia’s hand was warm and sweaty. Gura’s was cold. Her long nails dug into Amelia’s skin as she tried to hold tighter, but Amelia did not mind. There was a strange sort of security in the gesture as they walked through the park.

The colours of autumn surrounded them, leaves falling and crunching underfoot, the air crisp and chilled. Their drinks warmed them, but there was only so much it could do to stop Gura complaining again.

“It’s cold.”

“It’s beautiful,” Amelia argued playfully, pulling her in closer.

“It’s cold,” Gura repeated.

“Come here then,” Amelia laughed.

Before Gura could argue, Amelia’s long yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck as well. It kept them close, shoulder to shoulder, and holding hands was no longer merely an option, but a necessity. They bumped shoulders and brushed hands and Gura was jostled out and then back in, knocked about by Amelia’s shoulder, only to be kept in place by the scarf. She steadied herself.

Usually Gura would have continued complaining further, whining and bemoaning the fact she was being manhandled by the stupid girl. Instead, she only turned her head and smiled, holding the hand ever tighter and forgetting altogether that it was cold.


End file.
